Day 4 - Scene 8
Enar stepped up on the road and stopped. He set down the toolbox and took a deep breath. The thing was heavier than he remembered. He looked to the right, up the road, to where the burrow lay. He should head that way, get rid of the toolbox, and come back without it. To the left, past the big boulder, lay the inn and his destination. That's where he'd meet Jolene. She might already be there, waiting for him. The toolbox weighed more now than down at the gazebo, but it wasn't that heavy, really. He could bring it along and it'd save him some time. Maybe Jolene had somewhere else to be and she might leave. If he took it easy and walked slowly he wouldn't get worked out and sweaty from carrying the toolbox and he'd still arrive sooner than if he went and dropped it off. It wasn't that far to the inn. It would be fine. He could bring the box. Maybe it would even look good on him? With a toolbox and his flat cap and a little bit worn from the day's work he'd look a good honest man; capable and down to earth. He flexed his hand and bounced on his toes a few times, took a deep breath and forced it out in a quick burst. Ready to move and in good spirits he picked up the toolbox and marched off towards the inn. A little bit out of breath and perhaps a little more sweaty than he'd hoped for Enar arrived outside the inn. Where the path from out by the oaks hit the road he stopped and looked around. The place was dead. He set down the toolbox, took off his cap and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Empty. Apart from Hedgie, grazing out in the field, he didn't see a breathing soul. He must be early. The tables outside the inn stood empty and shutters covered the windows. No wagon waited in the wagon shed and as far as he could tell, the stables was empty too. He thought about checking the door to the inn. She did work there and she might be inside and fixing with something. Then again, Linnea had said to wait outside. The door was probably locked anyway. The building looked closed and empty, like someone had tucked it in to sleep until next it was needed. What if he felt the door and it wasn't locked and he entered a completely empty building? He turned his back to the house and looked at Hedgie in the field. The horse grazed. She might have noticed him and she might not, but she didn't seem to care at all that he stood there. Why should she? She had grass on the ground and apples in the tree and she probably had water somewhere nearby too. What else did a horse need? He'd read somewhere about horses liking company, but Hedgie didn't seem to mind being all on her own out there in the field. Then again, he wasn't a horse and horses probably preferred hanging out with other horses. Elsie could probably tell him all about it if he asked. Maybe he should sit down for a bit? Rest his legs and catch his breath? He could. Empty chairs and tables stood silently waiting in the open space in front of the inn. No one would mind if he used them. They wouldn't be standing there if you weren't allowed to sit on them. Still, they were part of the inn. It wasn't that he was afraid. It just wasn't his place. He was a guest. He shouldn't disturb a sleeping house he didn't know. This spot was fine. Right by the edge of the field. He could stand here and wait. He wasn't that tired. If he stood by the road it would look like he'd just arrived and he wouldn't make her feel bad for being late. Relaxed and casual. Patient. Enar waited. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and back again. He walked a lap around the toolbox, kicking his feet and stomping at the ground. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared out across the field. Slowly he rose up to stand on his toes. When he couldn't get any higher he fell back on his heels and then rose again. His heels thudded against the dirt underneath his feet – again, and again. Hedgie turned to glare at him and he stopped, blushing. A moment later he rose up on his toes again, staring back. Thud. Rise. Thud. No horse would judge him. Hedgie just stood there, looking at him. Eventually she grew bored, or maybe hungry, and dipped her mule in the grass again. An instant later her head snapped up, ears twitching. She stood stock still, facing the road down towards the cider-house. Enar stopped moving. Was someone coming? Did he look okay? Someone must be coming up the road. He stood as still as he could, straining his ears, listening. Not a sound but the wind. He smoothed down his shirt. He took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair and put the cap back on, making sure it sat just right. He fidgeted for a moment, adjusted the cap again and clasped his hands behind his back once more. Taking a deep breath he turned to face the oaks in the field, like he'd been casually watching them all along. His head kept turning round to look over his shoulder down the road and he forced himself to stand still. He closed his eyes, bowed his head and tried to relax. That's when he heard it. Hooves. His shoulders slumped and he let out a short sigh. Jolene didn't ride or drive a cart. It must be someone else. He'd gotten all excited for nothing. Or did she? He didn't know. Maybe she did? He turned to look just as Amanda drove around the bend in the road on her horse and cart. Enar's heart stopped and his belly froze. Amanda. What was she doing here? He didn't want to meet her. She must hate him. What if Jolene showed up now? Maybe she was riding on the back of the cart. Amanda used to drive people around. Just his luck. He craned his neck to try and see if anyone else was on the cart and then snapped back to staring at the field. Maybe she wouldn't recognize him with the cap on. The cart had looked empty. What would he say? What would she say? Was it really her, maybe he'd seen wrong. He chanced another look and saw her looking back at him. Definitely her. She'd definitely seen him. He looked up to road he'd come from and over at the inn, the stables and the wagon shed. No one else in sight. He swallowed. Maybe she was just passing through on her way somewhere else. Maybe if he was polite and said his apologies she'd be on her way before Jolene showed up. Enar closed his eyes, pulled in a deep breath and shot it out again. He could do this. It'd be fine. Everything would be fine. He put on the best smile he could muster and turned to face the oncoming horse, cart and woman. The carriage came to a halt right next to where he stood. Enar looked up at the woman in the driver's seat; same faded white dress as yesterday, but with the hat from Restday covering her hair. Amande looked down at him from up on the cart. With a frown her eyes fell on the toolbox and then a smile spread across her face. “I see you got my message. Thanks for coming. I like the hat." --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 1 . Back to Enar's Vacation.